No Possible Way
by BOC42
Summary: A one-shot on the way Kim Possible has affected our lives, and how she will be missed.  Please read and review.


I don't own Kim Possible, or any of her family members. Joss is Kim's cousin, and was introduced in _Showdown at the Crooked D_, which is only on The Villain Files DVD. You don't have to have seen the ep to understand the story.

The room was dark. Outside, thunder rolled and lightening split the sky, illuminating the trees that clung to the ground for their very lives. Such was a typical summer thunderstorm in Montana, but Joss knew it was more than that. The earth was grieving.

It had been three hours now since the news had come. A century seemed to have taken place in the intervening time. It had been a pleasant, large summer's day, and she had been engaged in gleefully riding Ann, her cybertronic horse, along the upper pasture. It would have seemed that nothing could possibly interrupt her small bit of heaven on earth. But then again, anything was possible for a Possible, including failing.

Joss knew Ron had once said that to Kim after she had failed her driver's ed test. Joss closed her eyes tight as she lay on the bed and imagined the scene in her head.

"Check the motto: I can do anything," Kim had said, frustrated and perhaps with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Yeah, anything. Including fail." Ron had answered.

Little did he know he had been predicting the future. Joss moaned, heartsick, and twisted over onto her back on the bed. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose was clogged, and her hair was mussed beyond recognition.

"Kim…?" she whispered into the dark air. She knew there would be no answer this time. On many nights before, she had awoken, frightened and alone, and emailed her cousin. Kim always replied a few minutes later, and if she didn't, Wade sent a message saying she was out on a mission, and Joss felt better. But now, there would never be another answer. For anyone.

Joss squinted into the dark, trying to make out the posters of Kim and Ron on the wall. As lightening again split across the sky, the silhouette of raindrops splattering down the window fell upon them. Nature was crying.

"We can't let go of you Kim. We never will," she whispered. "You either, Ron. I know I said you was the real hero, and you are one. But Kim… I'm sorry I said you wasn't a hero, but I was right. Doin' all that stuff with no fear…why, you're an outright miracle, Kim Possible."

Joss sniffed loudly and slumped off the bed onto the floor. Through the creaking floorboards, she could hear the news report in her dad's satellite room, its signal erratic through the storm.

_It's been just over four hours since the bombing here in Denver. K-9 crews are continuing to recover bodies from the wreckage. Names of the victims are not being released at this time. However, at the request of their parents, it is asked that we do release two names for the public. It appears that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were, in fact, killed in the explosion. Their bodies were found near the bomb itself. I believe we can safely say they died trying to help and protect, just as they spent much of their lives doing._

Joss felt fresh tears fall from her eyes, and her body shook violently. Kim had not just been her hero, she had been the world's hero. And beyond that, she had been her friend, as well as a friend to the world. Joss knew there were other girls out there who felt better sleeping sometimes because Kim Possible was there to protect them. Kim seemed to be the guardian angel of all young girls' hopes and dreams, the embodiment of their greatest ambitions, the fulfillment of their every whim. Whether they knew her or not, she was their friend. And whether she had personally helped them or not, she was their hero.

Joss got up and stumbled over to the window, pulling a blanket from the bed with her. She curled up in it and leaned her head against the cold glass, staring blindly out the fogging window. Mindlessly, she reached up a finger and began tracing out her lost cousin's name in the fog.

"Kim…Possible."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling the exhaustion of crying for three hours setting in.

"…and no possible way I could ever loose you…no possible way I could ever stop loving you…" she droned softly. It wasn't any song she had ever sung, no tune she had ever heard, just her own waves of pain finally leaving her, just as hopeless as she was.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later, only to see Kim's name disappearing from the window. Fear seized her, and she immediately retraced it, as if the name fading from her window meant it would fade from the world's remembrance. She retraced the name several more times, watching it fade and be reborn as if in a trance.

After a while, the name seemed to shrink in size, as if the window were eating it up. In shock, Joss felt panic flood her again. The world could not eat her cousin's memory up. The name of Kim Possible meant something to everyone in the world, and yet here was the window dwarfing her name down after only a short time.

Determined, Joss reached up again and wrote Ron's name next to Kim's. There. Now the window no longer looked so huge and forbidding. Together they had lived, together they had died, and so together they would continue living in her heart.

Hours later, Slim Possible quietly climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. He had just talked with his brother and sister-in-law on the phone. The devastation had been tangible when his brother spoke.

Slim saw his daughter asleep on the window seat, and he went to check on her. Despite his fears, he found his daughter breathing deeply, with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. He frowned. Joss had loved Kim more than anyone else in the world. Then he looked up at the window and saw what she had written there.

He gazed at the names floating on the mist, and knew they might as well have been engraved in stone for the weight they carried. Joss had discovered something. The world may have physically lost Kim Possible, but that did not mean Kim had abandoned the world. On the contrary, Kim would live in the hearts of the people as long as they needed her.

There would be wars and bombings, natural disasters, destruction and death, yet people would remember Kim, and find hope. When the smallest child was afraid in the night, they would think of Kim and be comforted. That was what Kim was about. Not just saving the world, but saving the people who lived in it.

There's no possible way I could tell you,

All the things you've done for me.

There's no possible way I could repay you,

For the hope you've brought to me.

When danger came, you were always there,

My angel in the dark.

Someone there to show me there was a way,

Though I couldn't see at the start.

And there's no possible way

I can loose you,

You're engraved upon my heart.

And there's no possible way

I could ever stop loving you –

You're my angel in the dark.

Author's Note: The day I found out Kim was slated for cancellation was probably one of the worst days of my life, so this is for Kim, to thank her for the difference she has made in my life and in the way I view the world. This is for everyone who contributed to making Kim, and for everyone who loves her as much as I do. She may appear a simple cartoon character, but for some of us, she has brought light to darkness, and hope against all odds. She has inspired us and taught us. I know it sounds corny, but it's true, and I needed to say it. Please read and review.


End file.
